


En Madrid

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 开头是今年冠军杯之后ฅ'ω'ฅ警告：OOC，渣文笔请大家当成平行宇宙看吧（怂）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开头是今年冠军杯之后ฅ'ω'ฅ
> 
> 警告：OOC，渣文笔  
> 请大家当成平行宇宙看吧（怂）

刚回到家中的拉莫斯接到了马塞洛的电话，立刻赶往了深夜里显得格外静寂的希贝莱斯广场。果不其然的在丰收女神前看到了几个熟悉的面孔。

 

"你们先回去吧，我来看着他。"

 

支走了马塞洛等人后，他捡起地上一个个的啤酒罐子，然后坐在了莫德里奇的身旁。

 

 

"不是说要去酒吧转换心情的吗？这里看上去不像是转换心情的好地方。"

 

"我还以为你不打算理我了呢。"莫德里奇笑得逞强。

 

"怎么可能…"拉莫斯语气柔和，情绪并不高涨。

 

"真巧，我也是这么想的。毕竟在人归队的第二天就凶巴巴的把人推到墙上瞪了五分钟的人不是我。"

 

 

莫德里奇想到这点就来气，假期结束了斗志满满的投入到训练，结果被自己的队长用手堵在墙与强壮的身体之间。拉莫斯那吃人的神情，他笑嘻嘻的上去拥抱喊兄弟我回来了也不是，弯腰逃出去也不是，他就这么站着跟拉莫斯互瞪直到拉莫斯叹气的放过他。

 

 

"看到你还会记恨我我就放心了。"拉莫斯的手肘靠在大腿上，微微弓背想试图看清莫德里奇被刘海遮住的表情。

 

"你还在气关于转会的事吗？"莫德里奇拨开了自己的刘海，与拉莫斯对视。拉莫斯看到了他眼里隐忍的坚强，和闪闪的泪光。拉莫斯知道莫德里奇想转换话题来掩盖这一切，而他也只能顺着他的意思。

 

"没有，我不生气。"

"说谎。"

 

"……我真的不生气，就算是那时候我也没有生气。我……我只是有点失落。"拉莫斯的手下意识的触碰后脖子还隐隐作痛的伤口。

 

"我以为你早就习惯了人来人往。"莫德里奇看着比几个小时前颜色变得更深的伤处，今天球场上的一幕幕再一次在脑海里重播，鼻子第无数次的感到酸楚。

 

不甘心。

 

 

"我习惯了，我当然习惯了。只是……我也不知道。你是我要好的朋友，我只是希望和你在一个队的时间能更多一些。而且…"拉莫斯有些难为情的将音量降到最低"你还不回我短信。"

 

莫德里奇因为某个词一愣，随即大笑出声，仿佛拉莫斯说了什么充满新意的笑话。

 

"抱歉，"他抹去了眼角的泪水，视线飘向了天空某颗明亮的人造卫星"我那时候不知道要怎么跟你解释，我怕你揍我。"

 

"拉倒吧。"

 

"别生我的气了，搞得现在我跟你拥抱都怕你推开我。"

 

"怎么可能。"

 

"嗯。"

 

 

莫德里奇终于扬起嘴角，露出拉莫斯最熟悉的笑容。他也看见了还躲在街灯后观察着他们的马塞洛，贝尔和本泽马。

 

莫德里奇向着他们挥了挥手，拉莫斯也注意到了他们。

 

"他们在关心你。"

"你也是。"

 

莫德里奇的掌心搭在拉莫斯的手背上，一切都是如此的自然。

 

 

"那…你会留下来吗？"拉莫斯轻声的问。

 

"嗯…其实，我在这里有不想离开的人。"

 

"…这里？马德里？"

 

"对，"莫德里奇咬字更重了一些"在马德里。"

 

"哇，那、那我得感谢她留下了你。"

 

"他。"

 

 

莫德里奇纠正了用词的性别，直直的望着拉莫斯吃惊的眼眸。未等拉莫斯追问就站起来奔向在暗处观察多时的队友，将后背留给了此刻被好奇心和心碎占据了整幅心思的队长。

 

。

 

"卢卡，那个人是谁？"

"不告诉你。"

 

"卢卡，那个人住在那里？"

"你想干嘛？"

 

"Lukita，你不说我就打你了。"

"然后我就告发你。"

 

拉莫斯逮着机会就追问莫德里奇那个人是谁，然而莫德里奇从不给他任何提示。

 

 

训练场上，拉莫斯的笑容变少了。

 

这不公平，拉莫斯想着。

 

他在莫德里奇的身边这么多年，因为心虚出格的事也不敢做，只能借用贴面礼和拥抱来揩心上人的油。

 

可现在，莫德里奇要被来历不明的男人抢走了。

 

"Lukita，"今天在更衣室拉莫斯又一次的叫住莫德里奇"你说的那个人，是不是我们队的人？你这次必须回答我，否则就是默认。"

 

 

莫德里奇选择了默认。

 

 

这导致了拉莫斯难得在训练的时候烦躁到周边的人都感受得到他的低气压。

 

还不知道在这条线索的时候每个人都是他的好兄弟，知道了之后每一个人都是情敌。而目前嫌疑最大的人……马塞洛。

 

"阿嚏！！"

 

在这炎炎的夏日，正在和莫德里奇斗技的马塞洛感受到一股莫名的寒意。慢慢的回过头，对上了远处的队长一点闪躲意思都没有的眼神。

 

"是我的错觉还是sese真的在瞪我？"

 

"应该只是在放空吧？真是没紧张感。"刚好接过莫德里奇的球的贝尔加入了对话，刚说完就感觉到了拉莫斯的眼神从马塞洛那儿转移到了自己的身上。

 

 

"……是他耳朵太灵还是我太大声了。"

 

"是你们想太多了。"莫德里奇笑着吐槽，马塞洛和贝尔在他说完的同时观察了拉莫斯的眼球有没有转动。

 

"你也说话了，他为什么不瞪你？"马塞洛努力的让嘴型保持不动，就算拉莫斯并不会读唇语。

 

"所以就说是你们想太多了嘛。"一直背对着拉莫斯的莫德里奇笑着回头，两人对视的同时拉莫斯收起了凶恶的眼神露出了淡淡的笑容。

 

"他不止没有瞪你还对你笑！不可能的我明明比你可爱多了！你一定是藏了什么魔药在身上！"马塞洛对莫德里奇做出搜身的动作，莫德里奇笑着躲一步他就跟上一步，直到贝尔戳了戳他的肩让他别闹了他才发现拉莫斯的眼神刚才凶恶了好几倍。

 

 

"…卢卡，他吃错什么药了？"

 

 

"我怎么知道…"莫德里奇看向拉莫斯，这次拉莫斯没有微笑，而是别回头加入了别人的锻炼。

 

"哈！他瞪你了，我总算平衡些了。"马塞洛拍了拍胸口，跟上了走到球场另一端的贝尔的脚步。

 

"他只是好奇我喜欢谁好做为谈资而已。"莫德里奇小声的嘀咕，看着拉莫斯远去的背影，嘴角微微扬起可展现出来的只有苦涩。

 

。

 

"跟库尔图瓦！？"

 

"你那么大声干什么？"莫德里奇的生日派对上，克罗斯捂住了拉莫斯的嘴。"老兄，我只是说一下我的感觉你没必要把派对的主角变成我们。"

 

"不不不，不可能是他。"拉莫斯否认着，也不知道是在否定克罗斯的猜想还是说给自己听的。

 

卢卡说他留下来的原因之一是有不想离开的人，那么那个人肯定不会在刚转会来的人当中。

拉莫斯摸着自己几小时前精心修剪过的胡须飞快的思考着。

 

 

"你怎么看出来库尔图瓦跟卢卡很亲密的？"他可是无时无刻都把注意力都放在莫德里奇身上了，怎么会没有发现？他究竟错过了什么？

 

"毕竟我坐在卢卡隔壁的隔壁？"克罗斯摊手"我只是觉得库尔图瓦挺过常来找我们聊天的，虽然大多数时候都是他跟卢卡在聊。"克罗斯转动眼珠，犹豫了一下"而且我们让位置他都不坐，卢卡让他就一屁股坐下去了。"

 

听着信任的队友的描述，拉莫斯的视线盯着今天的寿星，而正好这时候库尔图瓦正好在提醒莫德里奇脸上沾到东西并帮他抹掉了。

 

 

"卢卡还跟我说过挺喜欢他的。"看着拉莫斯难看的表情，克罗斯又补了一句。

 

"托尼，我还有事。"

"哦，你快去忙吧。"

 

克罗斯看着拉莫斯大步的离开，转过头一脸哀怨的看着躲在柱子后面的本泽马跟马塞洛。

 

 

"为什么我非得干这种事啊！？"

 

"因为你是全世界最善良的人，走走走我们去吃东西了。"左右两个人都架住了他的手，将他拖离谎言的制造的现场。

 

。

 

"怎么一个人在外面吹着冷风？"

 

拉莫斯回头，今天庆生派对的主角衬衫敞开，露出的胸膛没有一点被人留下的痕迹。

 

什么时候了还有心情想这个。

拉莫斯在心里自嘲。

 

"倒是你，怎么出来了？"他别回头，宁愿看着因光害而什么都看不见的天空也不去看心悦已久的对象。

 

"我出来透透气，咱们这一群人有时候疯起来是什么样子你也知道的。"他走到拉莫斯身旁，带着一身的酒气。

 

"一场灾难。"拉莫斯笑着说。

"完全的灾难。"莫德里奇笑着低下头"那你愿意带我逃离这场灾难吗？"

 

"…什么？"

"我的意思是送我回家，你没喝酒对吧？"

 

"……对。"

 

。

 

拉莫斯与莫德里奇两人在一起的都有聊不完的话题，但是今晚拉莫斯的车里除了音乐声和莫德里奇时不时的深呼吸外什么都没有。

 

"你今天兴致不高？"

 

"怎么说？"

 

"你一向来都很享受派对。"

 

"只是有点心事。"

 

 

拉莫斯集中在道路上的视线忍不住的看了一眼莫德里奇的表情，但因为光线什么都没看清。

 

 

"发生了什么事？"

 

莫德里奇没有回答，一直看着窗外的景色，直到熟悉的建筑映入眼内。

 

"对了，"拉莫斯停下车之后手伸向莫德里奇前方的抽屉"我刚才忘了把这个拿给你了。"

 

接过印着商标的手提袋，莫德里奇再一次深呼吸。

 

"我能再要一个礼物吗？"

"嗯？"

 

西班牙人的脸颊被冰冷的双手捧住，鼻间瞬间充满克罗地亚人的气息。

 

 

 

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

这吻饱含了太多的情感，多年的小心翼翼在这一刻得到了释放。莫德里奇双眼禁闭，豁出了一切仿佛下一秒就是世界末日。

 

 

若拉莫斯推开了他的话，的确算得上世界末日。

 

 

但拉莫斯没有这么做，而是搂住了他的腰将他从助手座上拽了过来。回应这因为焦躁不安而有些笨拙的吻，西班牙人总是很热情，连吻都热情得让人没有换气的空隙。

 

"为什么不推开我？"莫德里奇中断了两人的吻。眼神迷蒙面色潮红，呼吸就像跑了九十分钟般的急促。

 

"为什么？"拉莫斯意犹未尽的舔唇，截断了细细的银丝"我为什么要拒绝原本只可能存在于想象中的亲吻？"

 

莫德里奇有些恍惚，希望这不是酒精导致的幻觉。他抓起拉莫斯的手，指腹摸索着指关节上的那个纹身，包含爱意的吻了上去。

 

 

[90+]

 

 

这个数字是他们共同的回忆。

 

 

那天的一切都还历历在目。拉莫斯坚定的对他说"踢给我，我给你顶进去。"

 

他站在角球位置看清了拉莫斯的站位，他的心脏噗通的狂跳，成败在此一举。时间已经进入倒计时阶段，对手的球迷开始在庆祝，这加大了他的压力。他没有时间想得更多，更没有时间纠结，那一刻他的身心灵所念所想的只有一个名字。

 

 

赛尔吉奥.拉莫斯。

 

 

"那种狂喜我现在想起还是会汗毛竖立。"

"我也是。"

 

 

莫德里奇和拉莫斯的额头抵在一起，这举动他们在绿茵场上做过无数次，可这次的感觉完全不同。在球场上他们不会交换亲吻，莫德里奇不会坐在拉莫斯的大腿上，拉莫斯的手不会急躁的想解开莫德里奇的腰带。这一切都是如此的新鲜，导致二人就像初尝禁果的高中生一样的心急。

 

"唔…"莫德里奇因下体传来的温度低吟，更因拉莫斯的撸动而低吟出声。

 

"卢卡，摸我。"

 

皇马队长喘着粗气命令着，莫德里奇听话的将拉莫斯的裤子拉下，已经完全被唤醒的性器弹出。他咽了一口，垂眼盯着那个让他对这次的性爱产生退意的东西。

 

"摸我。"

"别催。"

 

拉莫斯急躁的催促，莫德里奇白了他一眼，握住了那份炙热。

 

他们在车内爱抚着对方，亲吻着对方。莫德里奇的衬衣不知在什么时候被扯下，拉莫斯的手从莫德里奇已溢出前液的阴茎离开，双手贪婪的触摸莫德里奇裸露的肌肤，从腰侧到后腰，从后腰到侧胸，莫德里奇还在他逗弄乳首的时候报复性的用指尖刮了敏感的铃口。

 

拉莫斯吸了一口气了随即笑了出声，双眼宠溺的看着莫德里奇，并将不安分的手从胸前快速转移到身后的双峰。

 

莫德里奇知道了他的意图艰难地跪起，后背贴着车顶的拉扯不算宽松的牛仔裤。

"我们可以换到比较宽敞的地方做。"拉莫斯提议道，而还在忙活的莫德里奇头也不抬。

 

 

"你是指打开敞篷？"

"天啊你怎么这么了解我？"

 

 

"因为我们甚至不用看向彼此就知道对方要做什么。"莫德里奇还没来得及因为自己引用拉莫斯在采访说过的话而羞涩，敞篷开启的声音就响起了。

 

 

"幸亏我知道把车子停入车库。"拉莫斯洋洋得意的说。

"得了…"

 

 

拉莫斯在莫德里奇回嘴之前就堵上了他发言的可能，莫德里奇的呼吸有着淡淡的酒香，让拉莫斯怀疑会不会在不知不觉中醉倒在名为卢卡.莫德里奇的美好中。

 

莫德里奇搂着拉莫斯的脖子，挺起腰让对方更顺利的扯下他的裤子。莫德里奇以为主动发动攻击的自己绝对是主导这场性爱的人，没想到最后还是被反压在身下。

 

拉莫斯亲吻着他沾了些酒气的头发，手指撑开了臀瓣，慢慢的往内探索可却又只在入口处徘徊。

 

 

"唔…你在磨蹭什么？"

"我怕弄疼你。"

 

 

莫德里奇不会承认他此刻因为满腔的幸福感而傻笑，更不会承认这种甜滋滋的喜悦只维持了不到两秒钟就被那异物感赶走了。

 

 

"疼吗？"

"说不上疼但是…"

 

 

莫德里奇收紧在拉莫斯后颈的拳头，人有时候紧张起来就会想到很多无关的事情，例如他想起了床头柜里那瓶只用了一次并且使用感极为不好的冰感润滑液。

 

看着拉莫斯额际的薄汗与唾液令人堪忧的扩张效果，莫德里奇内心纠结无比。

 

他实在不想再体会那个透心凉的感觉。

 

现在卢卡.莫德里奇面临两种选择，一是择日再战，二是保持耐心的在拉莫斯的车内干完这一炮。

 

 

五分钟后他被扔在纯白的大床上。

 

拉莫斯上前将莫德里奇的脚踝搁在肩上，迫不及待的打开了瓶盖往那处淋下，手指再一次进入莫德里奇而这次顺利了很多。

 

 

"嘶…"克罗地亚人的腹部不自觉的收紧。

"没有很冰啊？"

"妈的你抹你屌上就知道了。"

 

 

拉莫斯压抑了自己想哈哈大笑的心情，凑上前轻吻莫德里奇的薄唇。

 

 

"你骂人的时候挺性感的。"

"哈！这你可学不来…唔！"

 

 

看着莫德里奇的表情拉莫斯知道碰到了那一点，手指在紧致的内壁内慢慢往回收果然碰到了那小小的凸起。

 

 

"放松，"拉莫斯的唇贴着冰凉的耳廓，手指的抽插频率变得更快"我会让你由内到外都炙热得如在沙漠般，忘了是什么让你的屁股尝到世界上最好的东西。"

 

莫德里奇这次没有反驳，他没有那个闲情。体内的敏感点不断的收到刺激，他的腰微微拱起，起伏的胸膛就像无声的邀请。

 

既然被邀请了，拉莫斯自然是不会客气。

 

 

乳首再次被舌尖逗弄的同时后穴的手指增到了三指，溢出的前液打湿了下腹，该死的明亮灯光让这一切都无比的清晰。羞红了脸的莫德里奇松开床单捧住拉莫斯的脸交换了一个粗暴的吻，还磕破了拉莫斯的下唇。

 

"嘿！你故意的！"拉莫斯皱着脸舔了一下发麻的地方，可莫德里奇只是放肆的笑了，配上他脸颊不自然的红晕第无数次的刺激拉莫斯的欲望。

 

拉莫斯抽出莫德里奇体内的手指，握上了已经在崩溃边缘的性器，快速的撸动。莫德里奇闭上眼呻吟着，终于迎来今夜第一次的高潮。

他刚沉浸在射精后的快感就被拉莫斯狠狠的进入，高潮后敏感的身体获得了另一层面的刺激。

拉莫斯不给他任何缓冲的机会，每一下都是全数埋入再抽出，肉体拍击的声音回荡在房内夹杂着两人忘情的呻吟。

 

"卢卡…卢卡…"

 

拉莫斯轻唤他的名字。

 

"啊…嗯嗯…我在这里…"

 

拉莫斯抱起他，坐着的姿势让每一次的抽插更加的深入。他亲吻拉莫斯耳后的纹身，舔舐他的耳锤，呻吟着拉莫斯昵称让拉莫斯给他更多。

 

他感觉自己又勃起了。

 

一股暖流冲刷着莫德里奇的内壁，高潮后的两人紧紧相拥，呼吸打在彼此的肩膀上，甚至连亲吻都失去了力气。

 

 

"他们一定发现我们消失了。"

"嗯…他们得开始习惯了。"

事后温存的两人依偎在一起，拉莫斯的手硬是要让莫德里奇枕着，莫德里奇对他的坚持并不感到意外。拉莫斯入迷的看着莫德里奇的侧颜，不知不觉的进入梦乡。

 

。

 

"嘿！你昨天去哪儿啦？"训练的时候克罗斯很自然的就搭上了莫德里奇的肩，却被不知哪里来的恶霸挤进了两人的中间。

 

搭着莫德里奇肩膀的人从克罗斯变成了拉莫斯，而且那两人还丢下他快步的走开了，虽然正确来说是拉莫斯推着莫德里奇在走。

 

他鄙夷的看着交头接耳的两人，听到了大概是这个世界上最大声的窃窃私语。

 

"那家伙说你喜欢库尔图瓦，是不是真的？"

"什么？他脑子撞到了吧？"

 

 

克罗斯看着渐行渐远的两个人，感觉脸部的肌肉都在抽搐。

 

"早啊…噢！那两个人果然好上了。"马塞洛从后方走来，一副无事人的样子。

"为什么又让我干这种事啊？"

"因为你是全世界最善良的人，走，热身去了。"

 

 

END.


End file.
